Hacking: Capture (DXHR)
Hacking: Capture is one of many augmentations available in Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Deus Ex: The Fall. Description This augmentation allows you to hack higher level terminals and disable security devices linked to security hubs. Activation Cost: N/A Upgrades Capture 1 (Upgrade) *Upgrade Requirement: Hacking: Capture Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Hack level 1 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Capture 2 (Upgrade) *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Hack level 2 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Capture 3 (Upgrade) *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Hack level 3 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Capture 4 (Upgrade) *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 3 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Hack level 4 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Capture 5 (Upgrade) *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 4 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Hack level 5 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Camera Domination (Upgrade) *Upgrade Requirement: Hacking: Capture Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Deactivate cameras linked to security hubs *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Turret Domination (Upgrade) *Upgrade Requirement: Camera Domination Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Disable turrets linked to security hubs or turn them against their allies *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Robot Domination (Upgrade) *Upgrade Requirement: Turret Domination Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point (N/A in Deus Ex: The Fall - combined with Turret Domination.) *Use: Disable robots linked to security hubs or turn them against their allies *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None In-Game Hacking: Capture is the essential hacking upgrade and one of the most useful upgrades in the game. Though not required to advance, as all of the plot-essential hacking terminals are level 1, which Jensen receives by default at the beginning of the game, being able to hack higher level terminals will be a persistently useful ability for any playstyle and will enable Jensen to disable cameras, obtain information, enter restricted areas, and disable or reprogram turrets and robots. This is an augmentation that comes in handy early and often, with the first Level 5 terminal in the game encountered extremely early on in Detroit. Hacking: Capture allows the player to hack higher level terminals. Without sufficient upgrades in Hacking: Stealth or Hacking: Fortify or liberal usage of nuke and stop software, high level terminals will be challenging to hack, as level 5 nodes carry a default 100% chance of detection. Camera Domination ''' allows the player to view though security cameras as well as disable them. '''Turret and Robot Domination are required to gain access to control of turrets and robots, respectively. Jensen can use security hubs to convert turrets and robots, turning them against his enemies, or he can disable them. This is a passive augmentation and does not cost energy or need to be activated. Notes *For each Capture level above a hackable device level, the detection for capture is lowered by 10%. Fortify detection remains unchanged, unlike Hacking: Stealth which lowers both. Minimum detection percentage is 15%. Category:Cranial Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentation Category:Deus Ex: The Fall augmentations ru:Взлом: захват